bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rylarra/Unit List (Could use some squad help)
I'm still fairly new to this, level 126 now due to farming story missions with the double exp going on lately. Have a few 7* and working on more, I've looked at the tier list and squad building, but I guess it all still goes over my head a little bit. Gonna spend today farming for Magress much as I can since he's the only one I'm missing, but I figure while I'm doing nothing I'll write down a list of the decent units I have and see if anyone has any ideas. And also some units I just have for keepsakes that I know are bad. Guess that's kinda for my own reference. NEVER MIND FINALLY GOT MAGRESS on my last 30 energy too, hallelujah Anyways, also how does one even get halfway decent spheres, these things elude me I guess the real question is are there any notable units I can shove into some teams? I like gunning through story missions and doing arena, so some formations for that would be good. I've been getting into raids and should do more of the other content but I know I need to raise some people first, so who should I concentrate on levelling first? I know a couple I want to work on, but as a noob I can always use the opinions of others. Thanks so much! (TL;DR for the list, my 7* are Levarza, Vargas, Zerafalgar, Lance, Rhoa, Kira, Laberd, and Selena) FIRE Immortal Phoenix Levarza 7* (B) - Current lead for some reason, only has BB Flame Legend Vargas 7* (O) - Will be first omni evo Inferno Beast Zegar 6* (B) - Yeah it's not that good but he's cute so I'm holding onto him Blazing Knight Agni 6* (L) - Get a 7* you jerk Kagutsuchi 5* (A) - casually checks wiki WHY DOES NOTHING GO TO 7 Fire Step Ramna 4* (B) Ember Sage Fiora 5* (B) Blaze Armor Vanberk 5* (G) Pyro Spin Ruby 5* (L) Lava Beast Vermillion 5* (G) Scalding Iron Gildorf 6* (B) - Soon, buddy, soon Furious Nick 5* (A) - This unit makes me laugh Cyclopean Ultor 6* (G) - Really need to level him and feed him lots of imps Nice Burny 3* (L) - Because he's cute. I don't care if he's useless. WATER Tundra Scales Zerafalgar 7* (B) - I like dragons and he was one of my earlier water units so he got 7* first. Ice Legend Selena 7* (G) - Can't wait to omni you too but I think I like your 7* art better?? Idk Tidal Dragon Zephu 6* (B) - I'm keeping this whole set so I'll stop commenting on them but it's not a bad idea to have spare 6* lying around?? Meltia 5* (L) Malnaplis 5* (A) Ice Warrior Karl 5* (L) - Need to get my RC up eventually for him, only at RC2 Synthesizer Rigness 5* (A) Cascade Pearl Medina 5* (A) Charming Threat Savia 5* (L) - When I pulled this chick I thought she'd be a dark or light unit. Could almost think those were disciple eyes EARTH Earth Legend Lance 7* (L) Gaia Bow Lario 6* (A) Finkell 4* (G) - Crap tier unit but was good when my cost was lower and I needed a healer. Plus she looks cool Lemenara 5* (L) Queen Lidith 4* (L) Gun King Douglas 4* (B) - My boyfriend really likes this unit so I made him mad getting this before him XD He still doesn't have it Gaians Il & Mina 6* (B) - I thought Il was a boy for like ever Scar Blade Zelban 4* (G) Phantom Ruler Lucca 5* (G) Beryl Edge Quaid 5* (A) Imperial Blade Dolk 6* (B) - Soon, bb, soon. I just leveled Laberd before you, that's all. Laurette Heroine Estelle 6* (G) Cheiftain Avani 5* (A) - Just pulled her recently, so I've got work to do THUNDER Roaring Staff Rhoa 7* (O) Holy Thunder Eze 6* (B) - Someday you'll join the rest of the starters in ascensionhood. I just don't like you as much Gilded General Weiss 6* (A) - Was a good leader in the lower cost days. I love how his name is german but most of the comments on his wiki page just say 'MURRICA F*** YEAH. Because eagles = freedom. Sky God Falma 6* (G) Alpha Behemoth 5* (L) Loch 3* (G) Bolt Gun Rowgen 4* (G) Thunder Savior Shera 6* (A) - <3 Admonition Kanon 5* (B) - This guy's design is gorgeous Yellow Dragon Belzeft 5* (G) Blue Spark Reud 5* (B) Lethal Cannon Bonnie 6* (B) - I swear I 6* you just before your 7 came out, more work to do LIGHT Frolic Emperor Kira 7* (B) - I thank R N Jesus for blessing me with this early on Statuesque Aurelia 6* (G) - Getting stormwing was a pain, holy crap. Holy Light Atro 6* (G) - Oh right, you're at Eze's level. Because I keep forgetting to farm metal. Radiant Goddess Luna 6* (B) - Oh how I wish I knew the things you said in history, girl Cowboy Heidt 3* (B) Holy Guard Will 6* (A) Mila 3* (A) Cyborg Lilith II 5* (L) Light Blade Alyut 4* (A) Ruin Zellha 5* (O) Brave King Hogar 5* (A) Holy Defender Rinon 5* (G) Robotic Wings Sixgear 5* (B) Noble Cavalier Krantz 5* (G) - Pulled you recently but thank you again r n jesus I have mitigators for days Flash Knight Jed 5* (G) White Dragon Folg 5* (O) Pure Knight Rouche 5* (O) Eggsecutioner Carrol 6* (B) - That was painful to type. Also almost wrote her name as Carrot. That would be fitting too, though DARK Soul Reaver Laberd 7* (A) - Saved me so many times as my first mitigator, I think. Almost maxed imps and has UBB Heavy Magress 3* (B) - FINALLY. That's all. Just. FINALLY. Shadow Ronin Mifune 6* (B) - Can't wait for your omni, you beast Legion 5* (G) - This thing looks silly. Garroter Shida 4* (G) Soul Keeper Lemia 5* (A) Goth Kikuri 4* (L) Dark Charm Lunaris 4* (A) Evil Kajah 5* (G) Inferno Goddess Elza 6* (G) - Want to raise you to 7* because good AND pretty unit. Penta Blade Zergel 5* (L) Onyx Dragon Rugrow 5* (B) - Can I stop pulling this thing, I got him like 4 times so far Metal Forger Chrome 5* (A) Inferno Melina 5* (B) - Geez, if I just had Alice I'd have a good set of the Bariura Royal Family Category:Blog posts